


Not Actually Dreaming

by wisrac17dew



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i can't stop writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisrac17dew/pseuds/wisrac17dew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will visits Matthew in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Actually Dreaming

Matthew is propped up in a hospital bed with an IV hooked up to his arm, the room he’s in is so white he almost has to take a moment to remember that there are other colors.

He’s been in the hospital for a few days now, and he’s not really tired anymore, he’s more bored than anything. It’s not like he has any family or friends that will come and visit him, and the nurse refuses to bring him a book, Matthew doesn’t think she likes him very much, they probably told her he was a psychopath or something.

The analog clock on the wall says it’s 11:07 AM, the doctor still hasn’t told him when he was going to be able to leave the hospital, not that it really matters, as soon as he’s stable enough he’s headed straight to jail.

There’s a knock at the door, and that nurse that doesn’t like him takes a step inside the room. “You have a guest,” she says in an almost disbelieving tone. Matthew is confused, who would come to visit him? The nurse turns and waves in whoever is standing in the hallway. When Will Graham walks in, Matthew just barely keeps his jaw from dropping. Will smiles, and walks over to stand in front of Matthew’s bed. He looks better than he had in jail, he’s wearing blue dress slacks, and plaid shirt, and his hair looks freshly washed and cut.

“Some mysterious benefactor paid my bail money,” Will explains before Matthew can even ask, “Chilton told me you were here, and I knew I had to visit.”

“Why would you want to see me?” Matthew tilts his head, “I failed, I didn’t kill Hannibal-”

The lines on Will’s forehead crease, “You almost died for me, and you didn’t think I’d visit?”” Matthew shrugs. “I wanted to thank you actually, for what you did for me.”

Matthew is sure he must be dreaming, “it wasn’t that big of a deal,” he insists, “I was just trying to please you.”

Will paces around the side of the bed, “I want to help you.”

“With what?”

“Getting you out of jail.” Yeah he’s definitely dreaming. In a softer tone Will adds, “and then when you’re out of jail, I want you to come home with me.” Matthew blinks.

“I can’t wait to meet your dogs.”

“They’ll like you.”

“Hopefully more than my nurse,” Will grins, “when I get out of jail I want to take you out to eat,” Matthew comments, “at a nice restaurant too, not like Burger King or something.”

Will chuckles, “I’d like that.”

“Okay, good,” Matthew smiles. “I’m going to need a new suit though.”

“I’m sure we can get you one.”

Matthew nods.

“I should probably get out of here,” Will says, sounding disappointed. “I’m not really supposed to be here in the first place.”

“When can I see you again?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon, don’t go anywhere.”

“I can’t,” Matthew laughs.

Will begins to make his way to the door, “It was good to see you.”

“You too.”

Will disappears into the hallway, and Matthew can’t stop smiling. The room suddenly feels a little less colorless. He has a date with Will Graham waiting for him, that’s enough to make being in the hospital bearable, heck that makes being in jail bearable.


End file.
